


Before His Parties I Cried Over Pearls

by Trubie74



Category: The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trubie74/pseuds/Trubie74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief look into the perspective of Daisy Buchanan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before His Parties I Cried Over Pearls

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Everything belongs to F. Scott Fitzgerald.
> 
> I'm not particularly fond of this character, so my apologies to the Daisy fans if this seems a bit biased.

She’d met him about two or three weeks ago and hadn’t been able to think about anything or anyone else in the time since.

He was such a _darling_ , her Jay, sweet, handsome and _oh so charming._ She thought she might love him. But what would she know?

A silly little girl like Daisy, what could she possibly know of love?

What she _did_ know was that when she was with him she felt almost electric. Like a wild spark ready to burst into flame. He made her feel in ways Daisy had never thought possible. With him, she saw the world in ways she didn’t know the world could be seen.

Yet now, she had such a dilemma.

Jay always spoke about getting married someday soon, but she wasn’t sure if that would be such a fabulous idea. She did love him, truly ... but he wasn’t like _her._

Daisy could see it everyday, in his words, his expressions, his mannerisms. "There's something different about that one." her dear Mother would say whenever he’d come calling and she couldn't help but agree. Jay was certainly something else. Something else entirely . And not in a good way.

*    *    *

Daisy sat with Jay in his car out on the drive.

It was lovely out. The birds were singing, the grass was at its greenest, the day was warm, and she couldn't feel more terribly fantastic if she’d tried.

It should be heartbreaking.

Her love had informed her moments ago that he’d be going off to war soon. _Next week even!_ How could he leave her like this? Oh, but she wasn’t even sure if she wanted to be with him in the first place.

As Daisy glanced off to the side she caught sight of her clever friend Jordan coming up the road. She was no doubt off to go help with the war preparations. She'd been doing an awful lot of that lately.

Aha!

Calling out to Jordan, Daisy asked her to let the other ladies know she wouldn't be in today. She said to tell them that they could expect her tomorrow. It was easy to keep her voice casual, considering. Jordan looked a tad confused but smiled and nodded anyway. With a friendly wave to the couple, and a narrow-eyed, questioning look at Daisy, the sporty woman went off.

Jay turned adoring eyes on Daisy and she knew then that he now believed she'd support him throughout the war. No matter what, he thought the world of her. His faith was unwavering.

It almost frightened her in it’s intensity, his love for her.

She reveled in it.

Daisy flashed him her brightest smile, he laughed, and everything was perfect.

 _*_ _*_ _*_

She thinks she might die.

Daisy’s heart feels like it's been pulverized.

It's her wedding day, of all days, and she couldn't be more drunk. She has just received a letter from Jay. In it he begs her to wait for him a little bit longer, despite the fact that  she hasn't written him in months!

Oh what was she to do , already marrying Tom! Daisy wanted to wait for Jay, she really did, but with Tom she could see herself being so secure, so very taken care of.

As she delicately got out of the bath and put her beautiful ivory dress back on, Daisy took a deep breath.

Her Mother came up behind her, securing her re-strung pearls around her neck. Squaring her shoulders, Daisy raised her chin high with confidence and pride. It was only half a lie. She could do this.

_ Jay Gatsby was her past. _

**_Tom Buchanan was her now._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Please Review! Questions, comments and constructive criticism are always welcome! Thanks for reading!  
> Stop by my [Tumblr](http://trubie74.tumblr.com/) and say hello!


End file.
